


Let Go

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty’s heart swells, knowing how much Jack trusts him to do this, to take away his hard-fought control, to hand himself over, body and mind, to Bitty’s care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr April 27, 2016.

Bitty checks the knots in the ropes around Jack’s ankles, then the ones on his wrists. They’re loose enough that Jack can pull out of them if he needs to; this is not about inflicting pain, but rather giving up control. They are both completely naked, and Bitty has dimmed the lighting in Jack’s room to a soft, soothing glow. The curtains are pulled across the French doors leading to the balcony, and candles are lit on the dresser.

Bitty straddles Jack’s waist, careful to avoid his cock this early in the proceedings. He holds the blindfold in his hands, a thin piece of black silk that feels like butter. “Color?” he asks Jack.

“Green,” Jack sighs, his voice dreamy but confident. He looks up at Bitty, the pale blue of his irises mere slivers around his blown pupils. Bitty’s heart swells, knowing how much Jack trusts him to do this, to take away his hard-fought control, to hand himself over, body and mind, to Bitty’s care.

“Close your eyes, honey,” Bitty whispers. Jack’s eyelids slide closed, and the tension seeps out of his face as Bitty leans over and wraps the blindfold around Jack’s eyes, securing it with a single knot in the back. He places a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

Bitty places gentle kisses on Jack’s chest and abs as he moves down Jack’s body, finally nestling between his spread legs. He nuzzles at the fine, lighter brown hairs on the inside of Jack’s thighs, and spends a little time kissing, licking, and nibbling at the sensitive skin there. He pays particular attention to one spot, high up on the inside of Jack’s right thigh, licking and sucking until there’s an impressive bruise. Above him, Jack is writhing and moaning softly.

“You can be loud, if you want to, honey,” Bitty says. “I want to hear you. Focus on how your body feels. Let everything else go.”

Bitty strokes Jack’s thighs soothingly, moving back up Jack’s torso to capture his lips in a soft, tender kiss. Jack whimpers into the kiss, and Bitty pulls back just a bit. “Color?”

“Green, green,” Jack breathes, panting slightly. Bitty kisses him once more before resuming his spot between Jack’s thighs. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers, warming the lube and spreading it liberally. He braces his left arm across Jack’s hips, as much to keep Jack from bucking upwards as to give Jack a solid, comforting pressure to help ground him.

Bitty slides his slicked fingertips down Jack’s perineum. Jack twitches at the first touch, letting out a shaky breath, then relaxes little by little as Bitty slides down toward Jack’s furled hole. Bitty circles the pad of one finger around the rim, gently massaging it and allowing Jack to acclimate to the sensation.

Bitty can feel the precise moment when Jack’s body releases the last bit of tension and goes boneless. A breathy, contented moan escapes Jack’s lips, and Bitty, very gently, pushes the tip of his index finger past the ring of muscle, and inside. Jack’s body jolts, then relaxes again, practically pulling Bitty’s finger inside.

Bitty slowly slides his finger in and out of Jack - long, slow strokes, not trying to build a fire just yet, but rather keep the embers warm. He moves his left arm off of Jack’s hips, wrapping his hand around Jack’s half-hard cock. He shifts upward a bit for a better angle, and licks around the head. Jack’s hips buck, as much as they can with his ankles tied down. “ _Crisse_ , Bits,” Jack groans, his hole fluttering around Bitty’s finger.

Encouraged, Bitty continues, with kitten licks to the head of Jack’s cock, now fully hard, and shorter, faster strokes with his index finger. Jack’s body is trembling, little moans of pleasure escaping his parted lips. He slides his finger almost completely out, tucking his middle finger in next to it, and as he slides both fingers inside Jack, he swallows him down, Jack’s cockhead hitting his soft palate.

“Ohhhhh, _fuck_!” Jack shouts, and Bitty grins (as much as one can grin with someone’s cock in their mouth). He pulls off slowly while twisting his fingers inside Jack, and holy hell, he can feel Jack’s body clenching around his fingers. As he slides his mouth back down over Jack’s cock, he strokes his fingertips over Jack’s prostate, and if he weren’t tied down, Bitty’s fairly certain Jack would’ve levitated. Jack’s back arches, his hips bucking upwards, and Bitty has to pull back a bit to make sure he doesn’t choke on Jack’s cock.

Jack moans, long and loud, ending in a choked whimper. Bitty pulls off of Jack’s cock, stilling his fingers. “Color, Jack?”

“Y-Yellow,” Jack says, his voice trembling. Bitty pauses; there’s a fine line between the amount of stimulation Jack needs to take him out of his head for a little while, and overstimulation, which can induce a panic response. Yellow means that Jack needs a moment, but that he doesn’t want to stop. Bitty doesn’t remove his fingers, but keeps his right hand still. He lets go of Jack’s cock, using his left hand instead to pet over Jack’s abs, resting his head on Jack’s hip while Jack regulates his breathing.

“Jack?” Bitty asks after a couple of minutes have passed.

“G-green now. Green,” Jack responds, calmer.

Bitty twists his fingers slowly, watching Jack carefully for his response. Jack moans, but it’s a languid, sensual sound, not one tinged with panic. Bitty slowly works up to where they were before, taking Jack’s cock in his left hand and laving it with little licks and sucks while he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Jack’s hole. Jack is sweating - his legs are trembling and his stomach muscles are flexing as he tries to fuck himself on Bitty’s fingers. Satisfied that Jack is back in a good headspace, he takes his cock into his mouth again, licking and sucking with wanton abandon as he pumps his fingers in and out of Jack’s ass.

Jack is panting now, grunts and nearly unintelligible French issuing from his parted lips, interspersed with “Bits - oh fuck - yeah - please”. Bitty can feel Jack’s body responding so beautifully, and it’s having a similar effect on his own body, but this is about Jack; Bitty can wait for his release. Jack’s hole flutters and clenches around Bitty’s fingers, and Bitty knows that Jack is ready. He swallows as much of Jack’s cock as he can while rubbing his fingertips on Jack’s prostate, and that’s all it takes - Jack comes with a deep, guttural shout, his entire body tensing and straining against his bonds, hips lifting off the bed as Bitty hangs on, swallowing Jack’s release. Just that quickly it’s over - Jack goes boneless, collapsing back into the bed, wrung out and still panting, but otherwise quiet.

Carefully, Bitty slides his mouth off of Jack’s softening cock, and his fingers out of Jack’s body. He takes the damp rag that he had set aside and wipes his hands, tossing it on the floor when he’s done. He releases Jack from his bonds, starting with Jack’s left ankle, then his right, gently massaging the rope marks away. He moves up to the headboard, untying Jack’s wrists and massaging them together, then climbs onto the bed and gathers Jack in his arms, untying his blindfold and tossing the slip of silk aside. Jack turns in Bitty’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist, tucking his head under Bitty’s chin, and pulling his knees up to his own chest. Bitty strokes Jack’s back, whispering soothing endearments as he drops kisses into Jack’s hair. He’s still impossibly hard, but Jack needs this time to come back to himself, and these quiet moments immediately afterward are incredibly important.

They sit like this for several minutes, wrapped around each other in silence. Then Jack raises his head, meeting Bitty’s gaze. “Thank you,” he says, his blue eyes clear and untroubled. Bitty leans down and kisses Jack on his forehead.

This boy.

**Author's Note:**

> French translation:
> 
> Crisse = Christ


End file.
